


Return of the Corn Critters

by Deifire



Series: Eerie Advent Calendar Challenge [20]
Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest Corn Critters installment receives mixed reviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Corn Critters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Eerie Advent Calendar fic challenge.
> 
> Prompt: No two are the same.

Return of the Corn Critters: Corn Rising, _the latest installment in the Corn Critters trilogy, lives up to the promise of both the original and last year’s sequel. It’s got plenty of action, gore, and excitement, and the climactic sequence with the reanimated zombie corn critters riding a dinosaur is not to be missed. One finger up!  
\--B. Wilson_

 _I have to disagree with my brother._ Return of the Corn Critters _lacks the heart of the previous two films. It was as though the writers decided to ignore both plot and character development in order to focus on fitting as many random pop culture references into the script as possible. Though the dinosaur part was pretty cool, it was not worth the pain of sitting through the rest of the movie. One finger down.  
\--E. Wilson_

“Which fingers?” Simon asked, because he was ten, and it still hadn’t stopped being funny.

Marshall folded his copy of the _Eerie Examiner_. “Well, they don’t always agree on everything. So what do you guys think?”

“C’mon, Mars, we have to!” said Simon. “Zombie corn critters riding dinosaurs! Plus, do you remember the last movie? That scene where that guy’s head exploded? That was very cool!”

“Good point,” Marshall said. “Janet?”

“I don’t know,” said Janet. “I like gore as much as the next person. And dinosaurs. But I want a plot to go along with those. It sounds like we’d be better off waiting until it comes out on video, renting it, and fast forwarding to the good parts.”

“Also a good point,” admitted Marshall.

Simon looked disappointed. Marshall suppressed a sigh. He liked and had a lot in common with Simon. He also liked and had a lot in common with Janet. He didn’t think it would be this hard to find something for him, his best friend, and his girlfriend to do together, but they’d been sitting in the World O’ Stuff for the past twenty minutes trying to make a decision.

“Okay,” said Marshall, “let’s see what else is playing.” He reopened the paper and read, “' _The Chameleon That Ate Cleveland_. If, like many cinema enthusiasts, your whole goal in going to the movies is to watch an urban landscape get destroyed by a giant lizard…'”


End file.
